


Ends and Beginnings

by ThePoetess



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Despair, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: A Fred centric story.





	Ends and Beginnings

The young man walked hurriedly down the long corridor of the old house and said to the persons following as they clutched their stolen contraband tightly, mischief on their minds "As a matter of fact George, As good luck would have it, George, I do know where it is, come on." He motioned for them to keep up. Two or three disheveled students out of breath and sprinting down the corridors at night was a strange sight indeed and Argus Filch loved it. 

He stepped from the shadows of the statue of the one eyed witch, screamed "Students out of bed" and stopped the lanky red head before he could get by, the other ones stopped dead in their tracks. Before you could say "Tighter than a goblin's wallet" he was marching Fred Weasley down the hall and muttering about how horrible it was that the school had disbanded the old punishments and removed the shackles from his office. The old punishments really worked more. Argus Filch missed the old days. He gave a low sigh and smiled as he clubbed the Weasley on the ear. It hadn't been the Weasley twins lucky day, on the contrary, it had been the worst. Ever. 

She was young, not to young to be mistaken for a child, but young, only fifteen with a childish sense of the world. You see, she was naive, full of fresh hope and trust in her fellow man. All was soon to change. Madeleine Goldenstein was ordinarily pretty, with white skin that blushed easily, medium blonde hair that curled, and dark blue eyes. She was tall and had a great mind, though she had been placed in Hufflepuff, unlike her older brother, Anthony. Fred Weasley passed her on the way to breakfast and she blushed. He was really handsome.


End file.
